Jacks With A Splash of Rain
by AWiltedRosePetal
Summary: The haze clouding her eyes seemed to clear as she spoke. “If you’re looking to seduce me I think it’s an awful time.” Kat/Patrick, One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **The characters used in this story solely belong to _ABC Family's tv show 10 Things I Hate About You._ However the plot, setting and title all belong to me. :]

**Rating: T, for hints of violence and drinking.**

**Pairing: Kat/Patrick**

**Genre:Humor/Romance with a touch of Angst.**

**Type: One-Shot (no, I'm not planning any kind of a sequel to this)  
**

**A/N: The first paragraph is written just to set the mood and explain whats going on, which is why it doesn't seem to fit the entire story too much...I felt the need to explain. xD**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Anger boiled the tears in her eyes as she pushed past the throng of people, bloodied fist scraping a bare arm in the process. Fat drops of rain fell on her face, cooling the hot tears flowing down her cheeks while simultaneously stinging the cuts along her porcelain knuckles. A gust of wind shifted her long muddy locks as she scanned the gloomy horizon in search of a faded yellow car offering safety. Lean legs led her off without another thought before her gray sleeve smeared away the petty tears irritably in an attempt to escape the weakness they caused. However the image of Chastity crying on the ground, a single tooth resting in her palm as a trickle of blood slid from her mouth, was more than enough to quell the pain burning throughout Kat's hand.

* * *

Patrick Verona glanced downward at his arm and the thick smudge of blood painting it, causing alarm to momentarily ring throughout his face before setting off after the woman currently racking him with worry. When he found her, she was sitting in the driver's seat of her car, eyes vacantly gazing out the windshield while holding a series of balled up paper towels against her fist. He slid into the passenger's side wordlessly before gently removing the towels to inspect the damage, only half surprised she didn't yank her arm back with a quick retort. The paper towels beneath were soaked in blood, and he frowned in dismay at the open wounds unable to clot.

A wide thumb gently rubbed her chin in a tender demand of attention, which she willingly gave to its owner. The taller man ignored the slight redness of her nose and proceeded to rewrap her hand as best as possible while speaking.

"You're going to need stitches. I have some stuff at my house but we'll have to take my bike so administration won't come looking for you right away."

The haze clouding her eyes seemed to clear as she spoke. "If you're looking to seduce me I think it's an awful time."

Patrick chuckled lightly as he set her on his bike, the hand still wrapped and throbbing, before settling himself behind her with one arm around her waist and the other clutching the makeshift wheel. Kat mumbled light complaints the entire ride over as the rain soaked her upper body to the bone and stabbed viciously at all exposed skin. Thus by the time he carried her inside she was shaking uncontrollably, teeth clattering together as she tried to accost him.

The soft cotton of his sheets instantly quieted her protests, before he threw a thick blanket upon the small bed and turned to stride downstairs.

"Take off your shirt."

Daggers flew from her muddy eyes, but by the time Kat opened her coy mouth to object she was greeted by an empty room and the sound of his retreating foot steps. Hesitantly and a bit awkwardly she peeled off her top, rewrapping herself with the burgundy blanket given before the slightest of sighs escaped her lips. The stifled sounds of his rummaging downstairs drifted up to her, and she gave in to her raging curiosity.

His room was unlike anything she had imagined, _not_ that she would ever admit to consciously thinking of him whatsoever. It was larger than she had figured, allowing his walls to be decorated with a series of vintage band posters. In the corner across from her, was a standard desk and computer with a stereo system and CD collection beside that. The deep, red wood hand-crafted night stand adjacent to the bed held a carburetor and a few screw drivers, something she figured typical after seeing him in shop. Dark colored shirts littered the floor as a few rays of light, besides those of the odd lamp, shone in through the room since a trash can held back the curtains.

"Like what you see?" Patrick's smug reply broke through her curious train of thoughts as she turned, her features softened by the lighting and pieces of rebellious hair clinging to her neck and face. He withheld a shiver threatening to snake down his spine as he spotted a sole wet shirt on the floor and instantly realized she was damn near naked beneath his old comforter. However a newfound fire ignited her sheepish smile into a frown upon gazing at the contents held within his wide hands.

"I thought you said you had some _stuff_ to fix me," Kat huffed.

"I doubt anybody can actually fix you, but I'd like to see a trained professional take a crack at it." His retort had her folding her arms angrily, _again_ sending his mind racing off towards the nakedness, with the old fire flickering inside her mocha eyes. Regaining his composure, he set the makeshift med kit down and stole a seat facing her.

Adept fingers set themselves to sterilizing the fishhook and threading it with the durable clear line until he removed her bloodied towel bandage and rubbed alcohol against the throbbing wounds. She hissed in pain, starring down at the lesions as they bubbled alongside his short mumbles about infection. Hard eyebrows furrowed themselves in confusion as she held up a dark, heavy bottle before his downcast gaze.

"What the hell is the Jack Daniels for?" Kat growled between her teeth as he redoused her cuts with alcohol.

"Anesthesia, what else?" Patrick stated in a plain tone as if it were obvious, especially to someone sharp like her. A smug smile crawled across his face as he removed the top, took a swig, and handed her the bottle. She stared at him skeptically, her button nose wrinkling as she took a whiff of the whiskey and frowned in distaste.

"Are you trying to get me drunk? You do know if we're both drunk it'd still be considered rape." She replied, her tone indifferent thought a hint of worry seeped into its hard exterior.

"Don't flatter yourself." The ebony man sighed, fingers running through his curly locks and softening his expression. "I don't want you to feel the pain when I start stitching. With your little body all you need is a swig or two. Trust me."

Uncertainly she starred into his eyes watching the sincerity swirl around his dark iris, before mixing with the chocolate color and simultaneously calming her fluttering heart. With a defeated sigh her fingertips firmly grasped the neck of the bottle, bringing it up to her lips before swallowing a large gulp. Kat coughed lightly as it seared down her throat, after which she comfortably lay upon his bed while the tender numbness began to spread from her core. She barely felt Patrick gently working on her hand, but the slight curve of his jaw and the soft pout of his lips were suddenly more noticeable, if not distracting.

Muddy eyes cast upward, intently studying the fat drops sliding down the window pane towards their inevitable death as the minutes continued to tick by. Focusing and squinting lightly, she could make out the flashes of lightning buried in the dark sky as the clouds rolled by at a thunderous pace. Trees bowed lightly to the power of the howling wind and all those brave enough to venture outside huddled against the soaked brick walls for protection.

"Does it always look like this?" Kat questioned, her orbs never leaving the beautiful scene though she lightly tilted her head in his direction.

"What?"

"Does it always look so amazing when it rains from up here?"

With the task now finished he lifted his dark head, catching her gaze as he continued to examine her face for any deeper meanings missed in her tone or unguarded eyes. Unphased she returned the gesture patiently when a surviving drop of rain from the ride over slipped down her neck, following the curve of her collarbone before dipping lower beneath the comforter. A shiver ran the length of his spine, tickling every nerve while he bent over and removed the mock med kit from the bed. Her power over him, no matter how minimal in strength, consistently sent his mind in a blissful haze.

"Never until now."

His voice was lost as he lent forward, pressing their lips together with such gentle passion he wondered why neither of them hadn't done it sooner. Mouths molded together like wet clay while his chest pressed against hers, coaxing her flat against the groaning mattress. Jean covered thighs straddled her hips and her good hand buried itself within his deep locks contently. His mouth moved from her softened lips to the smooth curve of her jaw line, down the length of her collarbone, and past where the rain drop wouldn't dare go.

Despite the heat of his kiss her body longed to be closer, resulting in the blanket to be tossed in an unseen direction before pulling his body nearer. A wide hand explored the smooth new territory of her stomach hungrily, though he remained tender in his kisses and thoroughly avoided her stitched hand. His mouth had rerun the circuit back to her lips, but not before nipping lightly at her neck, sooner than her hand could completely explore the muscles he had previously teased her with. The grin she had suppressed painted itself across her face when she leaned forward as he moved back, catching his bottom lip with her teeth and gently tugging a beautiful moan from the back of his throat.

"You've been holding out on me." He whispered raggedly from the lack of oxygen.

She smiled mischievously in response while moving to lay her head on his thumping chest.

"I don't hand that out for free."

They sat in a comfortable silence as he ran his fingertips up and down the length of her arm, subsequently sending goose bumps along the smooth surface. A frown tugged at his grin and he moved to pull his shirt over his head, draping it lightly over her as the comforter lay across the room. Slowly, the genuine smile he had grown to adore curled along her mouth as she spoke softly.

"I like this arrangement much better."

Patrick chuckled lightly, the vibrations of his abdomen dragging a set of airy giggles from her smaller chest as a result. The wind outside had picked up, pulling the clouds across the sky and pelting the window with a shower of rain that sent a train of thoughts barreling through her brain. Softly, a gasp flew from her lungs and shattered the tranquility they had worked so hard to construct. He sat up alongside her, rough fingertips gently caressing the side of her cheek with concern.

"My father is going to murder me." Patrick laughed in response while she tugged his warm wrinkled shirt over her disheveled head and shifted to stand up suddenly. Flushed hands enveloped her waist, coaxing her body downward quicker than any human brain could ever hope to process. Lying down on the bed once again, a sea of brunette waves mimicked the movement of her head as she scowled mercilessly at him.

"At least wait until it stops raining," he bargained, smoothing his thumb over his latest obsession: her lips.

Her eyes glanced upward once again, surveying the wildness of the storm blazing outside his tiny window. The rain continued to fall in sheets, reducing visibility to zero as the brooding sky loomed over the town. She wordlessly debated the chance of a temperature drop low enough to cause hail, or hell _snow_, while cursing the contributors of global warming angrily. With a skeptical look firmly planted on her features, she faced him.

"It is _not_ going to stop anytime soon."

"I know." Patrick replied swiftly, a smirk stealing his physiognomy as he rolled over and recaptured her lips with his own. She groaned as his body pressed down upon her, instinctively intertwining her fingers in the thick mat of his locks as her heart beat an erratic rhythm… _again._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **The idea of her getting into a fight came to me after watching an episode, I dont remember which, and being extremely annoyed by Chastity...so there you go. This is my first attempt at writing a katrick pairing, so I'd appreciate any constructive critizism you guys have to offer. I plan on writing some more soon, but not until I get my fix on Tuesday after the show. Haha. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
